


Like a Moth to a Flame

by star54kar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Addiction, Character Study, Drabble, Drama, Erotica, F/M, Het, Kissing, Rough Sex, Wall Sex, adultury, possessive, slow seduction, year written: 2009
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-17
Updated: 2010-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:50:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/pseuds/star54kar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius is playing with fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Moth to a Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a part of the Drabble it Forward mem for my darling [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=isola_lives)[**isola_lives**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=isola_lives), who knows full well that she is the only person on the face of this planet that I would _ever_ write this pairing for. I hope you enjoy love, I know it’s not exactly what you asked for but I decided to take your word for it regarding it being more like "guidelines" than a specific request:P

**Title:** Like a Moth to a Flame  
 **Summary:** Lucius is playing with fire.  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Warnings:** Adultery  
 **Pairing:** Lucius/Bellatrix  
 **Word Count:** 222  
 **Author’s Note:** Written as a part of the Drabble it Forward mem for my darling [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=isola_lives)[**isola_lives**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=isola_lives), who knows full well that she is the only person on the face of this planet that I would _ever_ write this pairing for. I hope you enjoy love, I know it’s not exactly what you asked for but I decided to take your word for it regarding it being more like "guidelines" than a specific request:P

  
Like a Moth to a Flame   


Like a moth to a flame he was drawn to her. Their affair was fiercely passionate, and more than a little dangerous. It didn’t help that the witch was obviously insane. She took perverse pleasure in the pain of her enemies and allies alike, and yet he continued to seek her out again and again.

Kissing Bellatrix was like playing with fire; he always ran the risk of being consumed. Their lips would duel for dominance as she carved deep ridges into his back with her fingernails. She would laugh as she drew blood and he would lose control, fucking her roughly against a wall, a table, or any other nearby piece of furniture--- but never, ever in a bed.

Despite everything, for all of his faults, Lucius loved Narcissa and he refused to share a bed with any woman besides his wife. It was maddening to love one sister and yet be repeatedly drawn in by the web of the other. He wanted to stop. He needed to stop. But no matter how many times Lucius insisted that this would be the last time, his trysts with Bellatrix have become an addiction that he cannot shake. He craved the catharsis he found with Bella as much as the air that he breathed and he would always return to have his fix.


End file.
